forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Harpers
The Harpers are a semi-secret organization dedicated to promoting good, preserving history (including art and music of old) and maintaining a balance between civilization and nature by keeping kingdoms small and the destruction of plant life to a minimum. They consider the elven empire of Myth Drannor shortly before its fall to be the pinnacle of civilized history and strive to recreate the world in that image. Those Who Harp are lead by a council of seven High Harpers, who are responsible for most of the group's long-term plans and goals. High Harpers are elected through the means of secret ballots among the other High Harpers, with the criteria being long time service and extreme discretion in the implementation of their plans. History The Harpers were first founded in 324 DR and have done so again twice more. The Moonstars A schism formed in the group after Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun's methods were frowned upon by the other High Harpers. He left the organization and formed a like-minded group based in Waterdeep known as the Tel Teukiira (Elven for "the Moonstars"). The Blackstaff and Lady Arunsun lead this faction of the Harpers in a much more focused effort than the High Harpers are comfortable with in their own organization, although the two groups' goals remain largely interchangeable. Membership Most members are either good/neutral-aligned rangers or bards, though most wizards and druids are also their willing allies. Five prestige classes are tied to the Harpers including the Harper Agent, Harper Paragon, Harper Mage, Harper Preist and Master Harper. Regions They operate mainly in the North Faerûn, along the Sword Coast, the Western Heartlands and the Dalelands. The group itself is extremely decentralized and the nearest thing they have to a base of operations is Twilight Hall in Berdusk. An often employed means of achieving their goals is assisting adventurers who are on quests that would further Harper interests. Waterdeep Due to the influence of the Moonstars, the Harpers have a relatively small amount of influence within the City of Splendors. They have roughly 120 members at any time within the city's walls. Relationships Many gods support the organization of the Harpers. Azuth, Deneir, Eldath, Lliira, Mielikki, Milil, Mystra, Oghma, Selûne, Shiallia, Silvanus, Tymora and the entire Seldarine all contribute clerics to become members of the Harpers and many of these also lend divine aid to the members of the group on a regular basis. This can cause tensions between individual clerics of different faiths but never between deities or between the society as a whole and deities. Powerful individuals support the Harpers, but equally powerful forces oppose them. Among these are the likes of the Dark Dagger, the Malaugrym, the Rundeen, the Eldreth Veluuthra, the Twisted Rune, the Knights of the Shield, the Iron Throne, the Cult of the Dragon, the Red Wizards of Thay, the Zhentarim and many of the churches of dark gods, in particular the revived church of Bane. The Harpers also oppose any who would forge an empire through conquest or use the Weave without thought to the consequences. Harper code "What it is to be a Harper" Mirt the Moneylender explaining the Harper's purpose to Shandril: Notable Harpers * Elminster * Storm Silverhand * Arilyn Moonblade * Mirt the Moneylender * Artus Cimber * Caledan Caldorien * Ruha Ex-Harpers * Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun - expelled from the organization in 1370 DR for making secret deals with Fzoul Chembryl, the leader of the Zhentarim, over the stolen Scepter of the Sorcerer Kings. He later founded the Moonstars to better suit his needs. Notes References * * Category:Spy networks